


Copious

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila's happy to serve as Nyota's sexual homework assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copious

"Are you, um... is this not working for you?" Nyota asks, looking up at Gaila and hoping her nerves aren't showing in her eyes. She's so inexperienced at this, but her Orion roommate is happy to serve as a sexual homework assignment, and she adores Gaila, maybe even has a crush on her if Nyota can admit to such a thing. She can't, really, but she's all right with admitting, in private, that she's been checking out Gaila's legs. And so here they are, Nyota's face between Gaila's enthusiastically flung-open thighs, observing Gaila's nether regions.

Her vulva is pretty much like Nyota's, in terms of basic structure, the brilliant green of her skin the only real mark of her alien heritage. But, Nyota observes as she gently strokes her thumb down over Gaila's clit, dipping between the outer labia, her skin is almost completely dry.

"Hmm? Oh, no, it's great, carry on," Gaila grins. Nyota frowns, confused.

"But you're... I mean you're not..." Nyota feels the heat rise in her cheeks and she looks helplessly between Gaila's vulva and her face. A frown forms on the Orion's lips.

"Not _what_?" Gaila asks defensively, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest, though her legs remain where they are.

"Not... _wet_," Nyota whispers, sure that she's going to die of embarrassment. But Gaila's bright grin returns immediately, and her arms fall open again.

"Oh, that!" Gaila replies cheerfully. "I thought you might not like a lot, you know, since you're new," she explains, and then to Nyota's amazement, she watches as Gaila's muscles contract, her labia tightening to touch for a moment, and then, as Nyota watches, a thin stream of liquid trickles down to meet Nyota's thumb.

"It's _voluntary_?" Nyota exclaims, fascinated.

"Oh, yeah," Gaila smiles. "What do you think?"

"Um..." Nyota really has no idea _what_ she thinks, but her curiosity hasn't abated. She wiggles down on the bed, onto her stomach, so that she can get her face closer, and she gently parts Gaila's outer lips with her fingers, drinking in the sight of Gaila's glistening skin. Her thumb streaks through the liquid and she lifts it to her lips, tasting. It's unfamiliar, but she finds that she likes the taste, that more than that she likes the feel of it, clear but thick and sticky enough to cling to her skin. She dips her index finger in this time, deeper, penetrating Gaila, and Gaila gasps, her eyes rolling back for a second in pleasure. Something low in Nyota's belly begs for more of that, for more reactions to confirm the other woman's desire, and she doesn't know why but when she lifts the finger, she brings it not to her mouth but across her cheek, smearing moisture into her skin. Gaila's watching her, and she could be disgusted, but disgust is not what's in Gaila's eyes at all. She's looking at Nyota like she wants to eat her for breakfast.

"More," Nyota gasps, any shyness lost in the intimacy of this, the deep carnal _need_ she's feeling. Again, muscles contract, but this time Nyota rubs her thumb against Gaila's clit, feels the furry mound over her public bone, and rubs her face right there between Gaila's legs as a more copious stream of fluid leaves Gaila's cunt, dripping onto the sheets and Nyota's skin. She presses the tip of her tongue against Gaila's perineum, meaning to catch some more of the sticky juice before it leaves Gaila's body, but a quick sharp moan and a little judder of Gaila's hips convince her to rub more purposefully at that spot, massaging for a moment even as the stream runs down onto her tongue.

And then she's rubbing her nose in it, her cheeks, her mouth, and Gaila gasps for air and a quicker, more powerful stream hits Nyota's face. She has to wonder if it was involuntary, if she made Gaila do that. She looks up, knowing that she's glistening with Gaila's juices, and Gaila groans and grabs her by the hair and just shoves Nyota's face against Gaila's pussy. Nyota's sure as hell not complaining, but she jams a hand between her own legs and rubs fast and hard with two fingers against her clit, even through her underwear, which are almost as soaked as Gaila's would be if she were wearing any. Gaila's hand is tight in her hair, and it pulls at her scalp, but Gaila's thrusting against her face, and it's so obscene and Nyota loves it.

She loves the way Gaila's pussy slides against her mouth and her nose, the way her nostrils are full of Gaila's sharp scent every time she can manage a breath. She loves the sounds Gaila makes most of all, wordless sounds, nothing intelligible in Orion or Standard but a string of grunts and high pitched cries that time perfectly with the rhythm of Gaila's hips. She yelps into the folds of Gaila's skin as she comes, and she has a fleeting thought that the people next door are totally going to think Gaila's getting fucked again, and it gives her a little burst of pride that it's her this time, Nyota Uhura, _fucking_ Gaila. She doesn't care about the standard sense of the word; Nyota knows better than anyone that language is a matter of context and interpretation. And as Gaila gives a deep, full-throated yell, pressing against Nyota's face so hard that her nose feels a little smushed, Nyota can say with absolute authority as the top student in her year's xenolinguistics program that she and Gaila are _definitely_ fucking.


End file.
